dungeonrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rifts
Rifts While exploring the world of Andalucia, you've probably come across a strange occurance known as a rift. Rifts are a random server occurance set around the land. Rifts are the only way to get , a defensive piece of equipment, as well as Rift Rings. (see below) Locating a Rift When a rift spawns in, the server will state the area where it is, in the game chat. Keep an eye out! Once you know the area, you need to know the location of the rift. This can be difficult, because other players can be at a rift long before you even get close to it. It's recommended you have the highest tier of horse and a few Teleport Books so you can get to the rift before it's closed by someone else. The server message for the location of a Rift is an approximation. The actual rift can be quite far away from the stated location, and some rifts are split into 2 locations per area. For example, Gloomy Hallows has a Rift that is split into two tiers- tier 1, and tier 3- and they are on opposite sides of the town the Rift is located near. The Rift can be in either location, so it's a good idea to memorize every possible location a Rift can be in. Once you know where the location of a Rift is, you can start fighting the mobs! Fighting the Mobs Now the hard part- fighting. You only have a set amount of time to defeat all the Rift Minions that spawn in from the Rift, and the timer starts the moment the server announces the Rift. This isn't so bad with the lower tiers of Rift, but in higher tiers it becomes much more difficult to beat all the mobs within the alotted time. It's recommended you team up with friends to beat a rift. The number of mobs that spawn in is based on the Tier of the Rift. Including the boss- the Rift ''' '''Walker- '''10 mobs spawn in per tier. *10 for Tier 1 *20 for Tier 2 *30 for Tier 3 *40 for Tier 4 *50 for Tier 5 {It's recommended you go in fighting a Rift with gear a Tier above the Rift mobs you are fighting. You should also take care not to fight more than 5 mobs at a time, lest you become overwhelmed.} Once you beat all the Rift Minions, the Rift Walker''' will spawn in. Take care, as it is an Elite of the Rift's Tier. Rift Shards Once you've defeated the Elite, it will drop 1-3 Rift shards of that Tier, with a small chance to obtain a or a Rift Ring. None of the drops are affected by dry streak, so just hope you get lucky. (Both the chances for a shield and a rift ring are low) *20 for Tier 2 Collecting 30 Fragments will allow you to create a Rift Stone. They combine automatically in your inventory. Rift Portal Once you have a Rift Stone, challenge it alone if you think you can take it, or gather a party and take it on. Placing the stone spawns in 6 portals for the player who placed it. This means you can take it on alone 6 times, or bring up to 5 friends with you. The portals bring up a dungeon-like instance where you fight the Rift Lurker, the boss. Inside the Rift, a Giant Zombie''' spawns in holding a shield in one hand, and his current attack in the other. He will also hint to his attack in the chat. ::::::::: He holds a Shield in his other hand normally. If he yells, he's about to do a Ground-pound. ::::::::: He'll be holding a lava bucket for when he spawns a lava trail behind the player. Tell-tale line: "You'd better run." ::::::::: He'll be holding an Ender Pearl for when he summon portals to suck the player in. Tell-Tale line: "I will consume you!" The '''Rift Lurker '''also spawns in mobs equal to his Tier throughout the fight, so it's best to finish off the boss quickly. Defeating the '''Rift Lurker '''will guarantee you a of a high rarity (can be anywhere from Common to Unique), and a chance of a Rift Ring. If you run out of portals, or run out of time, the Rift instance will end. If you fall into the lava or get sucked into a portal, you will kicked out of the Rift and be sent back Cyrennica. For this reason, it's recommended to place Rift Stones in Cyrennica. Rift Rings These are interesting gotten from defeating '''Rift Lurkers '''or '''Rift Walkers. Their effects vary from things to do with Rifts, to effects that don't. *'Expedited Rift Ring: '''Shortens the teleport time of Tp Books and the {, as well as the Mount}*needs testing. For tp books, 1 second, and for the Hearthstone, 2 seconds. (20% of the usual time is taken off) *'Teleporting Rift Ring of Forgiveness: Allows you to rejoin the boss room of the dungeon you are part of upon the use of /djoin (in the case of death or the player leaving the dungeon). Note: ''Does not allow bypass of the dungeon cooldown, nor does it spawn you into the boss room if the boss has not spawned yet. *'Menacing Rift Ring: 'Deals extra damage to Rift mobs. Around 10%-20%. *'Cooling Rift Ring: '''Turns a '''Rift Lurker's Lava trail into Obsidian Trail. This means you don't have to worry about falling into lava when doing a Rift Stone. *'Lucky Rift Ring: '''Gives 2-4 Rift Fragments when defeating a '''Rift Walker'. Note: ''You only have to deal the last hit for this to work, NOT most damage. *'Rift Ring of Clairvoyence: Makes a noise and tells you the location of a Rift 5 minutes before the server announces it. This can mean an extra few minutes to get a group together and at the location of a Rift before the timer starts. This can be ''essential ''for dealing with Tier 5 rifts, as you may not have enough time to kill all the mobs, as well as the Rift Lurker, in time. ''Note: ''Only tells you the location of the Rift on the current shard, same as normal, just 5 minutes in advance of the announcement. You also have to have the rift ring equipped for it to tell you. 2017-09-30_22.48.15.png|Teleporting Rift Ring of Forgiveness 2017-09-30_22.48.27.png|Menacing Rift Ring 2017-09-30_22.48.31.png|Cooling Rift Ring 2017-09-30_22.48.34.png|Lucky Rift Ring 2017-08-18_20.26.31.png|Rift Ring of Clairvoyance 2017-07-31_00.14.24.png|Expedited Rift Ring Tips for Rifts Try not to fight more than 10 mobs at once. In addition to doing unneccessary durability damage to your armor, they can also stun-lock you in place, preventing you from moving and dealing damage every tick. Learn the locations of each area of rift. They're sometimes split by location into pairs, and also by Tier. A Rift location can be over 200 blocks away from the stated area, so you may want to learn the locations of each rift before actually gearing up and attempting them. '''Rift Walkers '''are 3 blocks high. This means they can't hit you in a 2-block space. Some Rifts have spots where you can take advantage of this. Try and leave the last Rift Minion to go grab Rift Rings, other weapons, or just to repair. If you have enough time, that is. If you have teammates, make sure they're well-prepared too. '''Rift Walkers are '''fast. They also have a high follow distance, so don't try to outrun them. Try and bring a ranged weapon before you fight them, especially if you're under-prepared. The '''Rift Lurker '''has some pretty tricky attacks. Try and keep moving during the lava trail phase, and keep moving away from the portals he summons if you get near one of them. It's recommended you bring a ranged weapon for the fight if you don't have a '''Cooling Rift Ring. Even if you can do Tier 5 Rifts alone, you probably don't have enough time to do them. It's recommended to bring a large group, or get ahold of a Rift Ring of Clairvoyence. The higher the Tier, the higher the chance of a Rift Ring drop. Try and farm Tier 3-Tier 5 Rift Walkers and Tier 2-Tier 5 Rift Lurkers for Rift Rings if you're trying to get them.